narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Beast Scroll Slump!
Synopsis In preparation for Academy graduation exams, Inojin decides to start making photocopies of his drawings in advance, instead of drawing them in battle, much to Sai's concern. Chōchō and Shikadai spar against Chōji. Inojin tries using the copies he made in advance, but they crumble before landing an attack. Inojin tries using his own drawing, but it crumbles the same way, leaving him concerned he's no longer able to use the jutsu. At the end of the day, Sai explains to him the jutsu failed because of the copies, but refuses to elaborate further, and suggests Inojin enter an art competition. Inojin deduces Sai knows why his jutsu is failing, but Sai is certain him just telling Inojin the reason won't fix it. Inojin is shocked when Himawari wins the contest, with a drawing Inojin deems inferior. He thinks she won because she's the Hokage's daughter. Sai is concerned Inojin won't be able to use Super Beast Imitating Drawing anymore, and suggests him look at how Inojin and Himawari's drawings differ. Inojin tries, but is unable to come up with anything that would explain why his jutsu is failing. Sai goes to the Academy as a guest lecturer, as during missions shinobi are likely to need drawing maps and sketching persons of interest. Sai has the students sketch Chōchō. Inojin is perplexed why Sai considers Boruto might be able to use Super Beast Imitating Drawing based on his drawing, which Inojin deems awful. Inojin tries performing the jutsu, but his drawings collapse quickly, and even struggle to leave the paper. Chōchō comments on how unusual it is for Inojin to get worked up like that, but Inojin shrugs it off, saying he'll just focus on his mother's jutsu from now on instead. At the Training Hall, Shino has Inojin, Chōchō, and Shikadai face against Metal Lee, Denki, and Iwabee. Inojin takes over Iwabee's body briefly, but his lack of practice allows Iwabee to break free, allowing his team to counterattack. Chōchō hands Inojin his drawing supplies, but his hesitation leaves him open to Lee's attack. Shino declares Team Iwabee the winner. Sai and Ino discuss Inojin. Sai has Himawari teach his art lesson. She gets interested when she learns of Inojin's jutsu, but Inojin draws nothing. At home, Inojin begins gathering his drawing supplies to throw them away. Ino questions his decision, and he finds one of his first drawings from when he was little. Inojin asks Himawari to teach him, but she has no idea what to do. When Inojin's jutsu fails again, it blows Himawari's drawing away. They chase after it, but it flies above the water. Inojin realises that difference between his recent drawings and Himawari's is that hers have emotion put into it. Inojin is able to animate his drawing and saves Himawari's. At her request, Inojin animates her drawing. Inojin shows his parent his recovery, and Sai shows him his favourite drawing from Inojin, their family together. The next day, Inojin is sorry that Himawari's drawings disappeared from the paper after his jutsu, but she is unconcerned, deciding she'll just draw another and make her father even happier. Credits